


fourteen dates

by nonducor



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, others will be added slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonducor/pseuds/nonducor
Summary: hyunggu comes up with a bunch of dates he would like to go on with yuto





	1. the start

  1. Go on a search for as many good climbing trees as possible, climb the highest you can and gather photo evidence
  2. Go to a major chain bookstore, and leave notes to future readers in copies of your favourite books
  3. Create photo evidence of adventures that didn’t happen
  4. Build forts out of pillows and blankets and wage war with paper airplanes
  5. Try and visit as many people as you can at night and turn as many things as possible of theirs upside down without them noticing
  6. Go to the airport, get the cheapest, soonest depart flight to anywhere and stay there for a weekend
  7. Do the lamest tourist thing in your area
  8. Drive somewhere unknown and have dinner in a city you’ve never been, with fake names.
  9. Go to a minor league baseball game under the stars and tell each other about your own athletic abilities.
  10. Go around the city and sidewalk chalks and draw hearts with equations inside on random things
  11. Walk around the city all night and find a place to eat breakfast at dawn
  12. Go to a restaurant and convince the chef to cook something entirely new for you
  13. Rent a movie you’ve never watched, set it on mute and then improvise the dialogue.
  14. Drive to the beach in the middle of the night, so you arrive just as the sun is rising. Have a breakfast picnic, then fall asleep together.



  
  


Hyunggu glanced at the list of dates he had scribbled out on the tissue he had asked from the waitress and wondered if it was too crazy for Yuto’s liking but shook that thought away, reminding himself that the Japanese boy had told him to come up with anything he wanted and he would, for sure, go along with it. Without him noticing, the other slides into the seat opposite him, a easy smile on his handsome face and his eyes are trained on the sheet Hyunggu grasps tightly in his hands. The shorter male seems to realize and he places the sheet on the table, facing downwards so Yuto cannot see its contents.

 

“What do you have written there?” Yuto asks, hand already reaching out to grab hold of Hyunggu’s but he quickly retracts them, making a mental note to write it down either in his phone or on a proper piece of paper later on. 

 

“Nothing,” he replies shortly, flashing a smile instead as he places his own hands above Yuto’s. “You. You’re not gonna go back on your words to go along with whatever I come up with, right?” worry is etched onto his usually bubbly features and it occurs to Yuto that Hyunggu sees this as something extremely important. His lips curve into a soft smile as he pulls his hands from under Hyunggu’s, covering his with his own calloused ones as he gives them a gentle squeeze.

 

“Anything for you, Hyunggu-ah. Anything. I promise to go along with whatever you come up with and I will not complain at all. Promises are forever, after all.” the pink that dusts across Hyunggu’s cheeks make Yuto’s lips split into a wide smile and he cannot help but reach over and caress his boyfriend’s heated cheeks, his thumb running across his skin in a soothing manner.

 

“Thank you.” Hyunggu’s voice is barely above a whisper and Yuto only offers a gentle smile in return, removing his hand from his boyfriend’s cheek to place it on his hand instead.

 

“Shall we get going then?” the shorter male nods eagerly to the posed question and they both rise, then leave the restaurant hand in hand. “So what would you like to do for today, then?” Yuto asks, interlacing their fingers together and Hyunggu hums in response, jumping on the different tiles as they walk on the pavement. Running through the list he had written down earlier, he made sure to avoid anything he wanted to do over the next two weeks and came up with a silly thing that he had always liked.

 

“Let’s go to the playground!” Yuto blinks in surprise but smiles soon after, following the shorter male who leads the both of them to the deserted playground near his house. The conversation that fills the trip is filled with nonsense that Yuto doesn’t actually remember since his attention was all on the way that Hyunggu describes everything like they are so beautiful, despite how normal they are. To be exceptionally cheesy, it was like there was stars in his eyes when he talks about anything. “...and so we were really shocked by it!” Yuto snaps out of his daze when Hyunggu seems to have stopped talking, looking at the taller male for a reaction regarding what he was talking about. The Japanese man curses under his breath for not paying any attention to anything but Hyunggu’s pretty face and feigns surprise.

 

“Ah, is that so? That’s pretty shocking to me too!” the shorter male doesn’t seem to have noticed the lack of attention to his words and nods fervently, going on about how Shinwon, their mutual friend, had really surprised him by sleeping with some unknown guy. It was actually lowkey scary how Hyunggu knows almost anything about their friends and people who aren’t even their friends. It was as if he knew everybody and everything about them.

 

“We’re here!” Hyunggu exclaims excitedly, pulling Yuto out of his thoughts as he latches onto the taller’s wrist, dragging him towards the quiet playground that seems as though no one has gone near it for ages. Hyunggu simply plops himself down on the swing, ignoring the groan that comes from the chains as he happily swings his legs. Yuto settles for standing behind his boyfriend, gently pushing him forward. “Yuto, you take a seat too!” I’m too scared is what he thinks to himself but instead, he shakes his head with a kind smile.

 

“I wanna push you.” he replies but Hyunggu rolls his eyes and hops off the swing, pushing the other towards the free swing and pushes him onto it.

 

“It’s not gonna drop or fall off just because two adults are sitting on swings meant for children.” busted, he thinks to himself, and he smiles, gently swinging himself as he watches the clouds move in the sky. “Tomorrow, shall we do something indoors or outdoors?” Yuto turns his attention to his boyfriend, tilting his head slightly as he ponders over the options given.

 

“Indoors.” he answers after deliberating for a moment or so. “Why? Does this have something to do with what you were doing with the napkin earlier?” judging by the blush that dusts across his boyfriend’s cheeks, Yuto would say that he got it right.

 

“W-well, that’s for me to know and you to guess, Yuu-chan!” the stutter was too cute, far too much for Yuto to handle and he finds himself going over to Hyunggu, planting a big, wet kiss on his forehead, to which his boyfriend scrunches his nose up, the blush deepening. “What was that for!” Yuto only chuckles and bends a little lower, planting a kiss on Hyunggu’s lips this time.

 

“My cutie.” he says as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, hugging his head against his abdomen. The way that Hyunggu hesitates before wrapping his arms around his waist laugh lightly, shaking his head slightly as he caresses his boyfriend’s hair. The couple stay like this for a while before Hyunggu tugs at the back of Yuto’s shirt, gesturing for him to pull back and he does so, looking down at his boyfriend with a tilt of his head, his hand idly playing with the hair on the back of the shorter male’s head.   
  
“I’m a little tired so maybe we should start to get going?” Yuto quickly nods, detaching himself from Hyunggu to allow him to stand and immediately places his arm around Hyunggu’s shoulders, pressing his boyfriend to his side tightly. He takes a closer look at Hyunggu’s face, just to see if there is a hint of anything other than being tired, like he said, and sighs in relief when he finds that there seems to be nothing else.

 

“Let’s go, then. It’s getting cold anyways.” Yuto replies with a smile and shifts his hand to hold Hyunggu’s hand in his tightly instead. The shorter male responds with a gentle squeeze of his own and a soft smile, resting his head against the side of Yuto’s shoulder as they walk in comfortable silence. Silence that Yuto enjoys, as he takes not so subtle glances at his boyfriend’s side profile. A sneeze coming from Hyunggu pulls Yuto out of his thoughts and worry sets in, temporarily releasing the shorter male’s hand to pull his jacket off.

 

“Wear it, so you won’t catch a cold.” he urges with a slight frown and knowing Yuto, Hyunggu doesn’t reject him, simply taking the jacket over without a single word of protest and puts it on. It’s a win win situation, anyway, since Hyunggu likes the smell of Yuto’s jacket. It smells like fresh mint and strawberries, after all. They finally reach Hyunggu’s shared apartment and though Yuto wasn’t exactly intent on entering since Hyunggu’s roommates aren’t that keen on seeing him, he is dragged into the apartment by his boyfriend.

 

“Hui hyung! Yuto is here!” Hyunggu calls out almost immediately after they have entered through the door and Yuto hates to admit it but he held his breath as he listened for a reply. Which comes, much to his dismay. The redhead pops out, his head sticking out of his door and a smile comes to him as he makes his way over to the couple, enveloping Hyunggu in a hug while throwing a glare at Yuto.

 

“It’s quite late already. Weren’t you supposed to be back like an hour ago? I was so surprised when I didn’t see you after coming home. You didn’t answer your phone either.” Hyunggu widens his eyes at the statement and pulls out his phone, only to find ten missed calls on his silent phone. He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his nape, to which Hui can only shake his head. Then, casting barely a glance at Yuto, he juts his chin out at the male and hums. “Your boyfriend should get going before the trains stop working.”

 

“Ah, yes of course!” Hyunggu calls out and goes to Yuto’s side, knowing just how much Yuto and Hui disagree. Flashing a smile to calm his boyfriend down, Hyunggu stands on the tips of his toes to plant a kiss on his cheek before sending him to the door, along with the jacket he had removed earlier.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Yuto murmurs as he stands at the entrance of the apartment and presses his forehead against Hyunggu’s, who smiles and nods. Bending down slightly, he plants a kiss on Hyunggu’s lips before leaving. Just as he reaches the ground floor, a soft ding comes from his phone and he pulls it out.

 

From: Hyunggu

Sorry about Hui hyung. I’ll see you tomorrow! <3

 

Yuto smiles to himself as he reads the message and quickly types in a quick ‘I know. love you’ before putting his helmet on, kick starting his bike afterwards.


	2. date number one

Rays of sunlight stream into the room and unfortunately, Hyunggu’s eyes. He frowns, a groan emitted from his throat as he hides his face under his pillow but it is no use. He’s already far too awake to go back to sleep at this point of time. Sighing to himself, he searches for his phone blindly while still covering his face and finally feels it under his fingertips. Unlocking it, he looks at the timing and gasps. It’s already 8 and he was supposed to meet Yuto at 8.30 under his block.

 

He jumps up, almost ramming his head into the door when he stumbles over his slipper. He barely makes it time to meet Yuto, a little under a minute left when he reaches the ground floor. It was as though Yuto had known that his boyfriend would wake up late because he arrives seconds after Hyunggu, a impressed look on his face when he finds the shorter male by the entrance. Hyunggu shuts him up with a kiss before he can say anything after taking his helmet off and Yuto relents, chuckling at his boyfriend’s actions.

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty. Where are we headed today, your highness?” Yuto questions and Hyunggu smiles, a destination already in mind.

 

“To the park!” Hyunggu can see the questioning look on his boyfriend’s face despite it being covered by the black visor but he doesn’t say a single thing, opting to turn to the front instead as he drives them to the park as told. Hyunggu clutches onto Yuto’s leather jacket tightly, remembering how they had first got together. It was so cliche now that he remembers it. Yuto was wearing the same leather jacket, riding the same motorcycle and having the same smirk that he wears whenever he knows that he’s got Hyunggu cornered.

 

He had Hyunggu trapped against his bike, both his arms stopping Hyunggu from escaping but both of them know that that was the last thing Hyunggu wants to do anyways. Without even thinking, Hyunggu grabs onto Yuto’s collar and pulls him down, crashing their lips together. It really hurt, Yuto had told him after a few dates but he didn’t mind because he thought Hyunggu was so cute.

 

“We’re here.” Hyunggu snaps out of his thoughts and looks around, finding the park to be their surroundings. “What were you thinking of? You had this cute dazed look on your face.” Yuto grins as he imitates how Hyunggu must have looked to him and he pulls off his helmet, throwing it back to Yuto with a soft huff.

 

“Shut up.” he grumbles and gets off the bike as Yuto laughs, tucking his helmet under his arm, stepping back to give Hyunggu some space. Hyunggu climbs off, making sure to ‘accidentally’ elbow Yuto as he shifts past him and he takes a look at the park. It felt a little nostalgic because Yuto hugs him from behind and Hyunggu can just feel the ease radiating off of his boyfriend.

 

“Remember how we met here?” Hyunggu asks in a quiet voice as he rests his back against Yuto’s chest and his hands on Yuto’s arms that were on his waist, and he hears a soft hum in reply to his question. He tilts his head slightly just to nuzzle his cheek against Yuto’s, who has his chin resting on Hyunggu’s chest, and elicits a chuckle from the latter. Hyunggu taps on Yuto’s arms and tugs on them to get the taller male to release him before holding onto his wrists to lead him towards the park.

 

“What are we doing here today?” Yuto asks when Hyunggu doesn’t say anything else and tugs on Hyunggu’s hands instead, causing his boyfriend to tumble towards him and bump into his chest. He follows Hyunggu’s fingers to the trees and tilts his head, not understanding the meaning of it.

 

“We’re gonna find good climbing trees!” Hyunggu finally announces and leaves Yuto to stare after him as he happily skips his way to the first tree he determines as a good climbing tree. He hears loud footsteps and finds his tall boyfriend next to him in a instant, mumbling something about how this is dangerous. He doesn’t stop Hyunggu, though, simply holding onto the back of his thighs as Hyunggu starts to climb. Once Hyunggu is settled on a thick enough branch, he holds his hand out but Yuto easily scales the trunk, causing Hyunggu to pout at the amount of ease his boyfriend had as compared to him. He doesn’t let that affect him for long, opting to take a polaroid of them and scrawling a messy “tree no. 1” on it. They climb about five more trees and Hyunggu feels tired, the activity of having to climb and lower himself back to the ground repeatedly far more taxing than he had thought. He is resting snugly in Yuto’s arms as they stare at nothing, Yuto’s fingers idly playing with Hyunggu’s hair, a soft hum from some unknown song leaving his lips.

 

“This feels nice.” Hyunggu speaks in a quiet voice, breaking the temporary silence and he hears a soft hum from Yuto, his unspoken agreement making Hyunggu happy. Hyunggu wishes that this moment could last forever but time doesn’t wait for anyone and before they know it, the sun is going down the horizon. Hyunggu’s heart sinks. It means the end of date number one and he isn’t ready for it. He doesn’t want to leave Yuto or for Yuto to leave him. As if Yuto could sense his thoughts, he wraps his arms around Hyunggu tightly and pulls him in closer, nuzzling his nose in his boyfriend’s thick hair. Hyunggu can feel Yuto’s heartbeat under his fingertips, where their skins touch and it makes Hyunggu feel oddly at peace. He isn’t sure, his thoughts all over the place for some reason.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” Yuto mumbles, shifting so that his chin rests on Hyunggu’s shoulder. It was Hyunggu’s turn to hum in reply as he rubs his thumb over Yuto’s tanned skin. He hadn’t noticed how fast time had passed and he knows that Yuto will never let them stay out too late, being way too concerned for him. Well, it’s not like he’s complaining either. He quietly takes his camera out, snapping a photo of their intertwined hands and ignores Yuto’s question about what that was for. He scribbles a “I wish time would stay like this forever” before pocketing the polaroid and turns to Yuto.

 

“Shall we start walking back to your bike already? It’ll be way too late if we wait for the sun to completely set.” Yuto is unwilling, Hyunggu can tell, so he squeezes his hand and presses a kiss to his jaw, just the way he does when he wants Yuto to listen to him, because he knows Yuto is weak for him like this. As expected, he grumbles and nods his head once, jumping off the tree first to catch Hyunggu in his arms. Hyunggu’s hand immediately find Yuto’s calloused one and he laces their fingers together, his thumb brushing over Yuto’s skin as a force of habit. Their walk to Yuto’s bike is quiet but it was comfortable, Hyunggu finding it rather nice that they can spend time together without having to talk. He’s a little emotional, upset that their day has come to an end, despite how fulfilling it felt to him.

 

“Babe.” Yuto calls out once they’ve reached the bike and Hyunggu hums again, looking up at his tall boyfriend. He feels Yuto’s arm snake around his waist, tugging him closer with little force and really, when will Hyunggu ever resist him. The shorter of the duo leans in, planting a full kiss on Yuto’s lips and he feels Yuto smile, a achievement of some sort to Hyunggu. He always liked the fact that he can make Yuto smile no matter what, not understanding why everyone else was afraid of this huge ball of fluff. But maybe it’s because Hyunggu saw right past Yuto’s tough guy act, seeing someone who needs a friend with them. They share a few more kisses before they finally get onto the bike and Yuto sends Hyunggu right to his doorstep, as usual.

 

Standing before the large door, where they know Hui can see them, they hug without caring for that fact and Yuto presses a kiss to Hyunggu’s forehead, just the way Hyunggu likes it. This is another moment where Hyunggu appreciates their height difference, loving how he can hear Yuto’s heartbeat when he presses his cheek to Yuto’s chest. They stay like that for a few more moments until they hear the door clicking open and they knew it was time for Yuto to leave.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Yuto whispers, stealing another kiss from Hyunggu’s lips before finally leaving, his eyes flickering to Hui’s angry features momentarily. But Hyunggu doesn’t pay attention to anyone but Yuto, his gaze glued to his boyfriend until his figure disappears out of sight and down the road. Hui ushers him in, and into his room, where he strikes off date number one from his little list of dates that he would like to go on before everything ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, chapter 2 is up. lemme know your thoughts, if you have any :) cheerios


	3. date number two

Yuto wakes up, feeling oddly empty and alone, and then he remembers that he doesn't have Hyunggu to cuddle to sleep anymore. A sigh escapes his lips as he runs a hand through his hair and he turns to his side, his eyes gazing at the LED clock on his bedside table. 3:45am. He has to sleep, one way or another. He has to bring Hyunggu out for their dates. But he can't. He only falls asleep nearly two hours later, awakening to the shrill screams of his alarm. With a loud groan, Yuto slams his hand over the accursed thing to shut it up and glances at the time. 8.00. Yet another groan leaves his lips as he rubs his hands over his face in an attempt to get rid of the haziness caused by his lack of sleep.

 

Half an hour later, and he's in his usual black leather jacket, black jeans matched with a simple black tank top under that jacket. Yeah, he likes black and Hyunggu has always called him cool and hot when he looks like that. So you bet he's going to dress like that til the day he dies. It’s 9 when he reaches Hyunggu’s house and there is no Hyunggu in sight, which is highly unusual considering how  the smaller male tends to pop his head out of the window excitedly whenever he hears the rumble of Yuto’s bike. But there was nothing of that sort and he worries a little, debating if he should knock on the door or not. He doesn’t need to think any further because a cute little face appears in the corner of the window after a short while and it brings a smile to his face. It’s a little while more before Hyunggu is out of the house, coming straight at Yuto like a shot of lightning.

 

The taller man laughs as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, the weight of the smaller male a familiar and comforting one. He breathes in deeply, a light citrus scent filling his senses and he smiles softly, his fingers running through Hyunggu's hair gently. "I thought you forgot about our date," he mumbles quietly and Hyunggu tears his face away from Yuto's shoulder so violently that he fears he might sprain his neck.   
  
"Never! I just overslept since I slept really late last night." he grumbles with a small pout and Yuto chuckles quietly, reaching out to smooth his boyfriend’s hair over with a small smile. 

 

“Go wash up then. I will wait for you right here.” he chuckles when Hyunggu doesn’t move and turns him around, pushing him by the shoulders very gently towards his house. “Go. I’ll be right here.” Hyunggu pouts and Yuto cannot help but peck his puckered lips before nudging him forward ever so gently. Go, he mouths again when Hyunggu glances back at him with that adorable pout of his and he leaves quickly, Hui’s voice making its way to Yuto in the moment Hyunggu enters the house. In Hyunggu’s place, was Hui, standing at the door with his arms crossed as he watches Yuto. With a sigh, he drops his arms and turns his head to yell into the house before staring at Yuto, his right hand curled as he beckons Yuto over. The Japanese man hesitates before scurrying over when he narrows his eyes at him. Hui has always scared him, after all.

 

“You can wait inside while Hyunggu does his things,” he mumbles the moment Yuto steps onto their porch and disappears behind the door. Yuto smiles wryly. At least Hui didn’t yell at him or tell him to stay away from Hyunggu. He sits on the couch, feeling jittery, mostly because he’s being watched by Hui. He prays quietly that Hyunggu would hurry up and return to him so he didn’t have to be watched by Hui anymore and as if he had really heard his prayers, the bright boy makes his way down the stairs noisily, berating the oldest of the three of them as he makes his way to his boyfriend. There is only a roll of the elder’s eyes as a reply and a pat on the head before he returns to his own room, a glare at Yuto to remind him not to let Hyunggu return too late but Yuto knows the limits placed when Hui first reluctantly let Hyunggu go out with Yuto.

 

“Let’s go!” Hyunggu calls out loudly, causing Yuto to snap out of his daze as he takes his boyfriend’s hand and leads him out of the house. His favorite giggle in the world can be heard as they climb onto Yuto’s bike, Hyunggu’s arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist like it belongs there.

 

“So where are we headed today, Your Highness?”

 

“To the bookstore, my dear knight!” Hyunggu shouts in excitement as he points forward and Yuto only chuckles as he revs up the bike, riding down the street at a frighteningly fast speed. The bike has barely stopped and Hyunggu is already off the bike, bolting for the store as he removes the helmet. He only pauses when he realizes that Yuto isn’t with him and he rushes back, shoving the helmet back to its original place before grabbing Yuto’s hand and dragging him over.

 

“C’mon, we’ve got much to do today!” Yuto smiles at his boyfriend, allowing him to drag him into the store, the both of them bowing their heads towards the elderly storekeeper as they make their way to the deepest corner of the store. There is a small pile of books from the last time they had visited the store. They all seem interesting, Hyunggu had gushed, wanting to read them all but they weren’t able to do so. It seems like today’s date was for Hyunggu to complete his little individual mission. Honestly speaking, reading is boring to Yuto but seeing how immersed Hyunggu can be, he wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day staring at his boyfriend, watching the changes to his reaction as the story of whichever novel he reads progresses.

 

“Today,” Hyunggu mumbles as he pulls out two pens from his pockets and hands one over to Yuto, a wide smile gracing his features as he continues, “we will read books and leave little notes for the future readers!” Now, this sounded like a perfect plan for Hyunggu but Yuto wasn’t all that willing just yet. He isn’t an avid reader like Hyunggu after all, the smaller of the two able to sit down for ages and read many books in a single day. But the way Hyunggu’s eyes are sparkling makes Yuto unable to fight back and he begrudgingly takes a pen, settling down with his back against Hyunggu’s as he picks a book up. Eleanor and Park. It doesn’t seem that thick either. 

 

It seems like the time he used to finish one book, Hyunggu has already finished two and is halfway through his third one. Glancing at the way his boyfriend is so focused, Yuto’s lips curve into a loving smile as he tries to pen a decent note for the future reader of this copy of the book. He manages to scribble something he thinks is okay and sneaks one of the books Hyunggu has already read, skimming over the note written. It’s rather detailed, containing recommendations of books similar to the one being read, as well as some songs that would be good to listen to while reading. He quietly places the book back in its place and watch as Hyunggu changes his position, lying against the beanbag instead of Yuto and he seizes the chance to stretch. It is then that Hyunggu pauses his reading to look at Yuto, worry filling his features.

 

“Are you tired already? Shall we go?” Yuto immediately shakes his head, offering a smile to his boyfriend as he holds his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“No, my back just feels a little stiff, that’s all. You hungry? Thirsty?” Hyunggu shakes his head, squeezing Yuto’s other hand before going back to his reading and Yuto searches for another novel, settling for a much more comfortable position than the one he had earlier. Somehow or rather, he ends up falling asleep, the book abandoned before him when he finds himself awake again. When did I fall asleep? He frowns and finds a blanket over him, figuring that Hyunggu had placed it there. Pushing himself up, his boyfriend is nowhere in sight and he starts to panic, his brows furrowed deeply as he searches the vicinity for the smaller male.

 

“Hyunggu?” he calls out in the loudest voice he can manage without disturbing any other people in the store and a head pops up from behind another pile of books, a sigh of relief escaping Yuto as he crosses the distance between them with long strides. Hyunggu is immediately scooped up into his arms when he reaches and he buries his nose in his hair, taking a deep breath.

 

“Don’t disappear without a warning,” he mumbles with a slight frown, with no bite in his voice and he knows that his boyfriend knows this because Hyunggu presses a kiss to Yuto’s wrist, his thumb rubbing the back of Yuto’s hand as he smiles softly, a nod to affirm his answer to his boyfriend. Hyunggu gasps all of a sudden, startling Yuto, who momentarily loosens his grip on him and he immediately turns to face Yuto.

 

“What time is it?” Yuto almost asks why he needs to know the time but remembers that Hyunggu cannot return home too late and immediately holds Hyunggu’s hand in his, dragging him out of the store to send him home. Hui is already standing at the porch, tapping his feet against the wood with an unhappy face. The way he stands with his arms crossed reminds Yuto of those annoying teachers back at school but he bites back any words he might have, his head hung low as he awaits a scolding from Hui for bringing Hyunggu back late. Nothing comes for a while and he gathers the courage to lift his head, and what he sees surprises him. There is a kind smile on Hui’s face as he rests one hand on Yuto’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks for bringing Hyunggu back safe and sound. You should get going before it’s too late.” Yuto doesn’t know what the heck caused Hui to suddenly approve of him but he sure as heck is happy and he smiles, nodding his head quickly. Looking at Hyunggu, he shuffles closer out of habit, wanting to give his boyfriend a good night kiss but he stops himself, glancing at Hui and only carries out his duty after a reassuring nod from the older male.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hyunggu whispers against Yuto’s lips and he smiles, nodding before pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. They squeeze each other’s hands and Yuto drops one last kiss on Hyunggu’s forehead before going back to his bike. Yuto sees Hyunggu remain on the porch and wanting him to go back to his room, he leaves quickly after a wave.

 

I’m already looking forward to tomorrow, Yuto thinks to himself as he crashes onto his bed, drifting off to sleep with the memory of Hyunggu’s bright smile.


End file.
